


To Us

by orphan_account



Series: you and i [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec, M/M, Malec Monday, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Season 3, Soft Malec, alec is a sappy drunk, magnus takes care of him, post 220
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec doesn't get drunk often, but when he does, he has a habit of accidentally dropping very serious questions.





	To Us

**Author's Note:**

> and i'm back! i haven't written anything in awhile bc i've been ill with the flu, but todd tweeted about drunk alec in s3 and then nadia inspired me to write this fic, enjoy!
> 
> ps if y'all wanna tag me in ur livetweets, it'll make my day! - @alecsaiine

During the aftermath of Valentine's defeat, the Downworld had found itself in what seemed to be a constant state of never ending celebration. For weeks after, Downworlders had been throwing parties every single night out of immense joy that the person who had threatened their very existence was now dead, and they finally had a moment of peace. Shadowhunters were invited along too, it being their victory just as much as it was anyone else's, but most of the Nephilim had already returned back to their demon hunting duties, not letting themselves relax for too long.

It had been near on impossible for Magnus to drag Alec along to any celebrations; his excuse being that partying wasn't really his thing and that he had a lot of work still to do as he was the Head of the Institute. Luckily for Magnus, Aline eventually made her way back to New York after hearing the news, and she tried to convince Alec herself that they were deserving of some happiness. When that didn't work, Aline proceeded to remind him of how Jonathan had murdered her cousin, the real Sebastian, and that she desperately needed her childhood friends alongside her as she celebrated the death of the bastard that had killed him.

That was how the three of them, along with Izzy, Simon, Maia, Clary and Jace had ended up at Pandemonium earlier in the evening, and for the first time in a while, Alec had allowed himself to let loose. Probably a little _too_ loose... He couldn't count how many shots he'd knocked back, or remember what type of alcohol he'd actually been consuming, but he was definitely, well and truly drunk.

"We could have stayed longer, I'm _fine_!" Alec protested, but even as he tried to argue, his words came out slurred.

"If we'd of stayed any longer, you probably would have thrown up all over the dance floor." Magnus chuckled, groaning a little at the weight of Alec's body resting completely against his.

Deciding that portalling would have probably resulted in Alec vomiting in the loft somewhere, Magnus had chosen the much more mundane way of getting home was safer and had stood out in the cold winter air, trying to hail a cab. After finally getting one to stop, Alec had flopped into the seats and slept most of the way home, only jolting awake once to groan loudly when the car went down a particularly bumpy road. When they'd pulled up outside of the building, Magnus had immediately wrapped one of Alec's arms over his shoulders and allowed him to use his body for support.

"You know, you're _really_ pretty." Alec giggled now in the warmth of the loft, poking at Magnus's cheek with his index finger.

Magnus turned his face towards him, and his heart almost melted at the sight of Alec's goofy grin as he stared at him. Magnus had quickly learned that Alec was an incredibly clingy and giddy drunk, barely taking his eyes off of him for the entire evening.

"Thank you," Magnus blushed, blaming the red in his cheeks on the alcohol that he'd consumed himself, and also because he was trying to drag a reluctant Shadowhunter across the loft. "Let's get you to the bedroom."

"Are you just trying to get me in your bed?" Alec teased, and he arched his eyebrow in an attempt at seduction before being caught off guard by his own hiccup. He paused for a moment, almost like the hiccup had shocked him, before snorting and giggling again. It was unbelievably adorable.

Once inside the bedroom, Alec groaned at the bright light emitting from the chandelier above them, and buried his head in the curve of Magnus's neck, his breath warm and harsh against his skin, sending a shiver all the way down Magnus's spine. They struggled for a good few minutes to strip Alec down to his underwear so that he could sleep comfortably, and somehow ended up in a fit of laughter when Magnus had difficulty pulling the trouser legs off of Alec's feet, tickling him accidentally in his struggle to get them off. Eventually, he gave in and used the aid of magic. When Alec was finally undressed and settled, Magnus dropped down on top of the covers next to him, wanting a moment to relax after their long day, but Alec insisted on being difficult, sitting up and pulling Magnus with him.

"No, Alec, I need you to lie back down." Magnus sighed, and he made his way around the bed to perch on the edge of Alec's side. He tried to ease the Shadowhunter back down, but Alec struggled against him.

"I can't believe how pretty you are." Alec repeated, staring directly into Magnus's eyes. Alec was smiling so big that crinkles had began to form at the corner of his eyes, and he suddenly threw his arms around Magnus's neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You're not usually this touchy feely." Magnus laughed, bringing his own arms around Alec's chest. He wasn't complaining though, any time he could have Alec in his arms was a moment he was grateful for.

"I'm just doing what I want to do when I'm sober." Alec replied honestly, before hiccuping again.

They sat there for awhile, wrapped in each other's arms, and eventually Alec nuzzled his head closer to the warmth of Magnus's neck and settled down. Magnus assumed he was asleep, probably drooling on his shoulder, until he broke the silence with another hiccup.

"Okay, that's it," Magnus began, trying to pull away from Alec, much to his very loud and unhappy protest. "Let me go, darling. I need to get you water."

"No, no, no." Alec moaned, pulling Magnus back down as he tried to stand up. "Don't leave me."

"I'll be right back, I promise." Magnus assured, dropping a quick and soft kiss to Alec's lips.

He tried not to laugh at Alec's frown, and when he returned with a bottle of water, Alec had bundled the covers up and over his head, snuggling into the soft linen and looking particularly distressed at being left alone in the bedroom.

"Here, have some water." Magnus offered the bottle to him, but Alec turned his head, his arms crossed childishly.

"No, you left me." Alec pouted, and Magnus couldn't believe how someone could be so adorable.

"Just drink some." Magnus tried again.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

" _Alexander_."

Giving in, Alec took the bottle from Magnus with shaky hands, almost resulting in him drenching himself with the water, and took a few heavy gulps.

As he drank, Magnus lifted his hand to stroke softly through Alec's hair, adding a little pressure to his scalp. Alec sighed, accepting the touch by closing his eyes and smiling in the comfort.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, genuinely confused.

"You're looking after me, and I'm just being annoying." Alec giggled again. "No one else would do that."

Magnus considered that for a moment, still running his fingers through the strands of Alec's dark hair.

"Maybe that's because no one loves you the way that I do."

Alec paused, and simply smiled across at Magnus. His eyes were glassy, lips still moist from the water, and his hair was completely wrecked, but he had never looked more at ease in his entire life.

"You love me?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do."

"Marry me."

Magnus tried his best not to react, to look composed, but he had to admit that the complete directness and seriousness of Alec's request had shocked him. Pulling himself together and offering a small smile, Magnus shook his head and gently pushed Alec down so that he was laying horizontally again.

"You're drunk." Magnus whispered softly.

"But I mean it." Alec yawned, his voice muffled against the pillows, exhaustion finally hitting him like a weight on his chest.

Almost unbelievably, Alec appeared to fall asleep within moments, his heavy breathing slowing into a more relaxed pattern as Magnus made his way to stand up.

"I know." Magnus smiled, tucking Alec into the blanket and pressing a kiss goodnight to his forehead, tasting the salt of forgotten sweat on his skin.

Careful not to disturb his sleeping partner, Magnus quickly undressed himself and slipped into the covers beside him, wrapping his arm over Alec's waist and pulling him in, causing a happy sigh to escape Alec's lips. Magnus could feel the heat radiating from his body, and instantly drew him even closer, the same way that they lay every night.

Magnus wasn't like Alec, he couldn't fall asleep instantly, no matter how badly he wished he could. Instead, he lay awake, letting his fingers map circles and draw shapes across the skin on Alec's torso, and then his waist, until finally he reached the surface of his back.

In the silence, and left to his own thoughts, Magnus allowed himself to think about what Alec had said. If he knew him like he thought he did, he knew that Alec never said anything he didn't mean. He may not have a lot of experience with alcohol, but Alec definitely seemed like the type of person who spoke more truth when he was drunk than he did sober.

_I'm just doing what I want to do when I'm sober._

And even though it was silly to think of right now, whilst Alec slept beside him, Magnus couldn't help but think that he knew what his answer would be. He always had since the very moment he had fallen in love with Alec that this was the one, the last time that he was ever going to feel this way for anybody. Realistically, he knew he may have to wait a little longer for a real proposal, or maybe he'd end up proposing himself one day, but truthfully it wouldn't make any difference. His answer would never change.

Usually, Magnus would trace _I love you's_ onto Alec's skin as he slept, once he was finished drawing random shapes. He liked to think the soft patterns gave Alec some comfort, and writing love declarations on his skin was something Magnus had grown used to doing every night, almost like it was a ritual. Tonight, however, he found himself tracing another word, one that in that moment held as much depth as any I love you could, and perhaps more. He repeated it over and over again, three letters marking Alec's skin, knowing that Alec may never know that he'd ever actually answered his question, but not caring. Magnus just needed to get it out there anyway:

_Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> alec would so blurt out a marriage proposal when he's paralytic, let's be honest. i pulled this together within a few hours and that's why it's so short BUT there will be a part 2 coming within the next few days which i'm so excited about!!
> 
> please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, it means SO much to me <3
> 
> twitter - @alecsaiine


End file.
